Air conditioners provide cool air by evaporating cool liquid refrigerant. Cool refrigerant is provided to evaporators by condensers, during operation. The temperature of the cool liquid refrigerant provided by the condenser is dependent on the ambient temperature. The condensers condense hot gaseous refrigerant delivered from a compressor to a cooler liquid refrigerant. A condenser fan may blow air on the hot gaseous refrigerant to remove heat from the gaseous refrigerant.
Refrigeration systems are similar to air conditioners in the sense that both systems supply cool refrigerant to an evaporator in order to cool a space. As examples, the space being cooled may be a home or other building in the case of an air conditioner, or a refrigerated case or freezer in the case of a refrigeration system. Refrigerant discharged from the evaporator is compressed and cooled so that the refrigerant can again be circulated to the evaporator for continued cooling.